


Brilliant Minds

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Ron loved that there was a secret side of Hermione that only he got to see.





	Brilliant Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> Written for Pigwithhair
> 
> *~*

With a loud crack, Ron appeared in the garden outside his house. He opened the large wooden door with a tap of his wand and stepped inside. As he entered, he shrugged off his Auror's robes, dropping them in an armchair. He immediately noticed Hermione's cloak hanging on a peg near the door and smiled. She had been working late a lot lately, so it was a treat to have her home this early.

 

"Hermione!" he called into the quiet house.

 

Ron walked through the house poking his head into rooms. Figuring she must be in the bedroom or her study so engrossed in a book that she didn't hear him, he made his way upstairs.

 

"Hermione?" he said again as he reached the landing. He noticed a dim flickering light in the bedroom and moved toward it.

 

" _Obscuro_."

 

Suddenly his vision went dark as a blindfold wrapped snugly over his eyes. He promptly smacked his forehead against the doorframe. "Shit."

 

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said. He heard her rush over to take his arm and guide him into the bedroom.

 

"What is this?" He pulled at the blindfold, but Hermione slapped his hand. 

 

"Don't you dare," she said. "I've gone to a lot of trouble."

 

"What kind of trouble?" he said, feeling a stir of excitement.

 

"You'll see," she said softly. 

 

"Is this going to involve me wearing a bloody skirt again?"

 

"It was a kilt," Hermione said leading him over to the bed and sitting him down. "And I don't recall you complaining by the end of that night."

 

He couldn't deny that. Hermione had been incredibly appreciative to see him in that thing. 

 

"Would a kiss hello be too much to ask?" Ron said. "I wasn't expecting you home until much later."

 

"I suppose that would be okay," she said. "Just a quick kiss, though."

 

He felt her hot breath against his lips and he raised his arms to embrace her. She grabbed both of his wrists and placed his hands back down on his lap.  

 

"Not yet," she said. 

 

Her lips grazed softly against his. He wanted to touch her face, to run his hands through her soft curls, but her hands remained on his preventing him from doing so. He moved his lips urgently against hers. Her tongue traced his lower lip teasingly and he groaned. Then, she moved away from him.

 

"Hermione."

 

"Not. Yet," she repeated.

 

He sighed in resignation.  "So what do you have planned for tonight?"

 

"You're just going to have to wait," she said from somewhere beside him. "You're home earlier than I thought you would be."

 

He sighed again, this time dramatically, even though he was actually quite excited about what Hermione had planned. When they'd been at Hogwarts, he'd imagined her in dozens of different scenarios. He had been certain at the time that there was no chance she felt the same way about him. So after they'd gotten together, he had been shocked to find out that all those years she'd thought about many of the same things he had imagined and that she was be more than eager to try out some of those scenarios. Ron loved that there was a secret side of Hermione that only he got to see. 

 

" _Evanesco_!" she said suddenly, and the blindfold disappeared. 

 

Ron blinked as his eyes grew accustomed to the candlelight illuminating the room. As the room grew into focus, he caught sight of motion all around him. 

 

"Shit," he said.

 

The walls and ceiling were covered in hundreds of photographs of varying size, incredibly graphic photographs of him and Hermione. Hermione was naked and bent over the desk in her study. Her hair was wild, curling in every direction. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she wore an expression of pure pleasure on her face. His eyes followed the curve of her neck down to her full breasts, which were wobbling deliciously as Ron took her from behind— wearing the very kilt he'd referenced earlier.

 

"What is this?" he asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the images.

 

"Erotic wallpaper," she said. "I know how much you like to watch us."

 

"These are… I haven't seen these photos yet," he said.

 

"I made most of the copies today. I kept the originals in my desk, though," Hermione said. "Sometimes when I'm working late, I take them out and—"

 

"Blimey, Hermione, you keep these in your office?!" he exclaimed, finally turning to look at her. 

 

He choked off this line of thought when he caught sight of her standing naked beside her bedside table. His eyes took in her round breasts and the dark curls between her slender thighs, and he had a sudden urge to pin her up against the wall, her plans be damned.

 

"The photos are charmed," she said, smiling at his reaction. "If anyone else were to see them, they'd just appear to be a report on the Hinkypuck population in North America."

 

"And you like to look at these photos, do you?" he said smirking as he rose from the bed. 

 

"Sometimes," she said. "Why don't you lie down and enjoy the view?"

 

"I am," he said raking his eyes over her body.

 

"Lie on the bed," she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

Ron nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his shoes and socks. He went to remove his trousers, but she stopped him. He took a steadying breath and moved to lie down. He caught sight of the walls again, watching himself fuck Hermione. His cock was hard, his balls aching with want. 

 

Hermione trailed her hand up his inner thigh; she cupped him and he nearly whimpered. She carefully unzipped his trousers and slid her hand into the front of his boxers. Her hand was cool against the hot flesh of his cock. She stroked him firmly and slowly. 

 

"Feel good?"

 

"Yes."

 

She released him momentarily to slide his trousers and boxers down his legs. Then she crawled back up, gliding her hands back up his thighs. Then, he watched as she lowered her head and licked the tip of his erection.

 

"Fuck," he said through clenched teeth as she took him deeper into her mouth. 

 

Ron reached down and brushed the hair away from her face. Watching Hermione suck his cock was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He loved watching those soft pink lips moving up and down his shaft. She hummed, sending vibrations up his cock. He'd started to feel his climax approaching, when she lifted her head up, smiling lazily at him and moving to straddle him.

 

"I can't wait," she said. "I want you inside me."

 

Ron groaned, and rolled her onto her back. Before she could protest, he pressed his mouth to hers in a deep kiss. Her fingers slid into his hair, gripping tightly. He placed kisses along her jaw, and ran his tongue down to her neck, sucking her soft skin there. She was breathing heavily, and he could feel the rise and fall of her breasts under his chest. Ron cupped them, kneading them gently. Hermione moaned and closed her eyes in bliss.

 

Ron knelt between her thighs, urging them apart. He slid a finger inside of her, and found her wet and ready for him. He inserted another finger, pushing in and out.

 

"You want me?"

 

"Please, Ron."

 

He removed his fingers and positioned his cock lower, brushing against the dark curls between her legs. He braced himself on his elbow, enjoying the feel of her bare skin against his. 

 

"Look at the pictures," he said in her ear. "Open your eyes."

 

Her eyes fluttered opened, looking past him to the large pictures she'd stuck to the ceiling. 

 

"Do you like watching me fuck you?" he asked, moving his hips against hers.

 

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

 

"Do you slip your hand into your knickers at work?" he asked. "Do you touch yourself while you look at the pictures? Do you imagine it's my tongue? My cock?"

 

"Yes, Ron," she cried. "Please."

 

With a growl, he thrust hard inside her. He pulled out only to roughly push back in again. He took her hard and fast in a lustful frenzy. Sliding his hand back between them, he firmly massaged her clit until he felt her shatter beneath him, half-sobbing as she came. Her hands were gripping his arse hard, urging him on as he continued to thrust inside of her. The pressure was building in his balls and he knew it wouldn't be long. Finally, he felt the rubber band-tight tension snap and he climaxed, filling her with his seed.

 

He rolled onto his side, gathering him to her as his heart rate and breathing slowed.

 

"I'm sorry if I ruined your plans," he said.

 

"You didn't," she said. "That was amazing."

 

He grinned and  kissed her damp forehead. "I like when you come home early."

 

"Me too," she said, snuggling into his chest.

 

His eyes darted around the room once more and felt, not for the first time, incredible pride in his wife. It was certainly true that brilliant minds came up with the dirtiest ideas, and he was incredibly thankful that he reaped the benefits.


End file.
